


Caution: Sink Hole Ahead

by theladypantera



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Love at First Sight, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladypantera/pseuds/theladypantera
Summary: Dec 29,2020:Please see the message note under my story, Snow White & the Wolf to get an update on my works.~ lady p.-=-=-=A/U Modern Era. A short story about my favorite couple who've both lost their faith in love and what happens when lightning unexpectedly strikes. On her way home from work, Kagome misses her bus stop. In a neighborhood she's never been in before, a chance meeting with a sexy stranger whose name she doesn't even know, brings a night of passion that is sure to change her world forever.**This is not a fully fleshed out story and I doubt that it will be. Just something short (only a few chapters) I was mulling over a couple of years ago and thought I'd share cause you know, Kouga :)(Kouga x Kagome pairing)
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Kouga, Higurashi Kagome/Kouga
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	1. Ch 1 - Lightning Strikes

**Author's Note:**

> ****  
> A/Note: June 22, 2020  
>  Hi everyone! So, I've had this little short story sitting on my hard drive for a couple of years and I wasn't sure if I was ever going to post it because I didn't think I'd actually be able to devote any time to the story, which is still pretty much the case. But the first few chapters that are written are well, kinda fun and I figured, why the hell not? I mean, it's Kouga right?
> 
> It's my first attempt at a Modern A/U fic and I hope you enjoy my little ramble :)
> 
> ~ lady p.

**-ooOooOooOoo-C:SHA-ooOooOooOoo-**

A half full city transit bus pulls to a stop with a squeal of brakes along a semi busy sidewalk. Passerby's coming home from a long day of work stop in at their favorite local shops before continuing on to their final destinations.

"Damn it, I can't believe I missed my stop." Kagome lets out a frustrated breath as she steps off the bus. She hadn't meant to fall asleep, but she'd been so tired. The work day had felt particularly long, especially given all the new hires her company had taken on. She'd spent hours setting up printers and network connections and making sure everyone knew how to log into their accounts and access the company's mainframe. By the time she'd gotten to her bus stop, it was late enough in the day that she actually found a window seat to lean her head against on the ride home. She hadn't even realized she'd fallen asleep until the person sitting next to her had jostled her with his backpack, knocking it against her legs and waking her up.

"Shit," she mumbles under her breath while pulling her cell phone out of her purse. She types in a quick message to her roommate and best friend.

**Kagome:** Just my luck. Fell asleep and missed my stop.

A few moments pass before her phone pings with a message.

**Sango:** Yikes! That sux! Grab a taxi.

**Kagome:** I think I will. See you in a bit.

**Sango:** Try not to fall asleep in the back of the cab ;-)

**Kagome:** =P Thx. I'll try.

She looks around her at the street she's on, trying to get her bearings when Kagome realizes she has no idea where she is. She's never been in this part of the city before. "Figures," she sighs under her breath.

Ever since she'd discovered her long time boyfriend Hojo in bed with another woman several months back, things had continued to spiral downwards for her. She got passed over for the promotion at work that really should have been hers for all the work she put in while her co-worker - and now supervisor, played solitaire on their phone all day. Her car had broken down forcing her to start taking city transit, and thanks to Hojo and his late night gambling activities she'd had no idea about, her credit cards were maxed out. The only up side had been moving in with her best friend Sango, reminding Kagome of the days when they'd have countless sleep over parties at each other's houses as kids. Back when life had made sense and your heart didn't kick you in the stomach.

Yup. She was better off single, Kagome had quickly realized. The kind of man she dreamed of just didn't exist. Apparently funny, honest, sexy, and capable of paying his own way were qualities that were as rare as finding a seat on city transit during rush hour. Of course, her recent experiences had forced her to amend that list, adding something that Kagome thought would just be a given – trust.

Shaking her head free of the distressing thoughts, she's just about to dial the number for the local taxi company when a bright neon sign with the words, _Coffee_ , glowing brightly just a few feet away catches her attention.

"Yes, definitely coffee first," Kagome decides, having never needed the caffeine so much in her life. Tucking her phone back into her purse, she makes her way into the quaint little coffee shop.

Farther down the same block, a man with a pony tail and dark, slightly stained jeans and a white t-shirt speaks loudly into his cell phone, causing passerbys to take notice, but Kouga could care less.

"Look man, I don't give a shit alright? I'm not interested in meeting anyone you picked up at the bar. How many times I gotta tell ya, InuYasha? Women are trouble, I'm better off alone."

"Fuck, Kouga. You can't let those bitches you call x girlfriends take you down like this," a voice counters back over the line. "One day you'll meet someone that'll make you forget all about those cheating x's of yours."

"Not fucking likely," Kouga growls irritably into his cell phone at his friend's reply. "I ain't gonna be fooled again. Now stop harassing me and go have fun with your twins." He quickly disconnects the call before his annoying best friend can attempt to change his mind. No way is he going down that road again. He'd been fooled one too many times. Enough to know that the kind of woman he fantasized about just didn't exist. Cute, smart, funny, and loyal. Might as well ask for the return of the youkai era before they'd been wiped out. The only remnants that remained today were the descendants of those that had intermixed with humans like one of his wolf youkai ancestors had done.

"I need a coffee," Kouga growls to himself, his partial wolf attributes rising to the surface with the flare of his agitation. He slips his cell phone into his back pocket, intent on doing just that. He looks up just in time to see a dark haired goddess breezing out of _his_ coffee shop with the most incredible hazel eyes flashing over the sweetest smile he's ever seen. He stops abruptly in her path because all motor functions have ceased. He hears her sweet tinkle of laughter as she looks down at her phone and everyone else on the sidewalk disappears. It's only her he sees.

Kagome reads the text message from Sango as she walks out of the coffee shop.

**Sango:** So this guy with a premature ejaculation problem comes out of nowhere.

A picture of her x boyfriend Hojo on a drunken night with his pants soaked in spilled beer follows the text.

Kagome laughs brightly at her friend's quirky sense of humor. She always knew how to cheer her up. Bringing her hot and unusually good coffee to her lips again, she takes a quick sip when a large figure in front of her halts her steps.

"Hey, watch -" She looks up to see who it is that's not letting her pass when her eyes latch onto a pair of smoky blues that drives all the air from her lungs. "Oh," Kagome squeaks with surprise as she takes in the way too handsome stranger that continues to look at her, not saying a word. "Uh, hello?"

It's only when the siren before him looks up at him with those wide, soulful eyes capped in long, thick lashes and actually speaks to him, does brain and motor function of any kind spring back to life in Kouga's body.

"Damn, you're cute," he finally manages to say. "You should warn people first. Maybe have someone walk ahead of you with a sign or something." It's the corniest, most insane thing that's every popped out of his mouth, but he doesn't care. It's fucking true!

Kagome doesn't need anyone to tell her that her face matches the neon sign glowing behind her, she can feel it. No one in her life has ever said anything that heart stoppingly sweet to her before. _Who is this guy?_ Not only is he a little too good looking - seriously, where on planet earth do you even find a jaw that chiseled? Michelangelo must have spent a lot of time getting it just right, and surely Van Gogh had swirled his brush in this man's eyes. They spark with so much raw intensity beneath waves of celestial blue and frothing waves of silver that it easily knocks even the Starry Night off its easel.

"And what would the sign say?" She hears herself asking with way more confidence than she feels.

"Caution: Sink Hole Ahead," Kouga answers, not missing a beat.

Kagome giggles. "A sink hole?" Okay, not exactly what she was expecting after that killer opening line.

"Yeah." The man's sexy as hell grin smolders something warm and hot in Kagome's belly, causing her to tighten her grip on her coffee cup. "Cause the sight of you dropped me straight through the earth."

Kagome's face beats hotter even as her heart beats faster. Somewhere deep inside, she can actually feel her heart trip over itself, cracking open on the fall.

_Holy shit this woman is beautiful!_ Kouga can actually feel his heart pounding in the soles of his feet, and he can hardly believe the words that are coming out of his mouth, but damn! Seriously! Who the hell is this woman? Where did she come from? And how can he make sure he never loses sight of her again?

"Sounds like a fall like that would hurt. You might have gotten a concussion." Kagome's shocked that she even has the capacity to continue forming words, never mind clever ones.

Kouga's eyes widen on the temptress before him. _And witty too. I'm a dead man._ "I think you might be right," he grins sexily, "everything does feel a little . . . unbalanced."

Kagome tugs on her bottom lip with a tooth in an effort to quell the fireflies swirling and pitching in her stomach. "I feel somewhat responsible for your condition." Oh, gods! Is that her heart pounding in her throat? Please tell me he can't see that!

"Oh, you most certainly are." Gods, when she tugs on her bottom lip like that all Kouga knows is that he needs to grab this woman and kiss her senseless or he's going to die right here in the fucking street!

_Deep breaths Kagome. Play it cool with the mouthwatering Adonis in front of you._ "I wish there was something I could do. You know, to make up for it," she smiles coyly, heat blasting her cheeks anew. Holy shit, she did not just proposition him! Did she? Of course not! He's injured. Someone should watch out for him, shouldn't they?

Holy fuck are there a million different replies Kouga wants to give her, but since this is their first meeting and all his answers involve her being totally naked, he should probably hold back on the invitation to sleep in his bed . . . for the rest of his life. _Whoa. Where the hell did that come from?_

"Well, you could walk me home." The man's eyes heat with a hunger that Kagome can feel burning on her skin. "I'm not far, and you know," Kouga puts his hand to his forehead, rubbing at a non-existent headache, "I'm still feeling a little dizzy."

Kagome chews on her bottom lip, torn between following her hormones or her head. She's never done anything like this before, but there's just . . . something about this guy. Smiling nervously, she holds her hand out in clear invitation and the grin that breaks on his face sends a little tremor of electricity circling around her belly button.

"Let's see if you've got any Tylenol at home."

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

Kagome wakes with a start, feeling a little groggy and her body pleasantly sore. _What . . . where am I?_ It's then she hears the soft snoring rumble of the man beside her. Her eyes widen at the muscular back lying next to her, the bed sheets just barely covering a gorgeous tan ass.

_Oh. My. Gods!_

Her face flushes a deep rosy pink at the sight, unable to believe that she'd actually gone home with someone she just met. Someone whose name she doesn't even know! She's never done anything like this before, but their attraction had been so powerful, something she hadn't been able to fight against. Not that she'd wanted to. But in the light of day, Kagome's confidence waivers. She can easily see herself with this gorgeous man that had not only given her more orgasms than she had even known were possible, but his tender, demanding touch had reached somewhere deep inside her, scaring her even more.

All the men she'd ever chosen in her life had always let her down after ripping out chunks of her heart. If she stays here with him, if she gives this Adonis a chance, she's positive she won't survive the implosion.

_No. I'm not giving him a chance to break my heart. I've got to get out of here._ As quietly as she can, Kagome extricates herself from the bed, slipping out from underneath the man's muscular arm. His soft snores continue to fill the spacious yet simply decorated bedroom. A man's bedroom, done up in shades of beige, grey, and hints of dark blue. Quickly retrieving some of her scattered clothes from the floor, Kagome tip toes to the door. She looks back at the man asleep on the bed and something powerful churns in her heart. If only she could stay. If only she could believe that he wouldn't turn out like all the others.

Shaking her head, Kagome turns from the room. No. Such thoughts are dangerous. Such thoughts lead only to heartbreak. She locates the rest of her clothes spread out like a trail leading from the front doorway, her face flushing bright and her abdomen stirring when she remembers what they'd done against that door. Quickly and quietly slipping on her clothes, Kagome finds and retrieves her purse, making sure she has her cell phone with her before quietly escaping into the early morning light. When she's on the street, she looks back towards the house, remembering the incredible night they'd spent together and the connection that had blazed between them. At least she has that. The memories that will stay with her always. The best night of her life.

"Goodbye," she whispers to the house, "whoever you are." Hurrying down the street, Kagome hails the first taxi she finds. Jumping in, she drives away, her face pressed to the glass as the house disappears from view.


	2. Ch 2 - Coffee Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
>  A/Note: June 22, 2020   
>  **
> 
> This next chapter expands a little more on our couple, their situation, and the world they live in. And if you know my writing, you know I always love me some Kouga/InuYasha bantering, lol
> 
> Hope you enjoy!  
> ~lady p.

**-ooOooOooOoo-C:SHA-ooOooOooOoo-**

Kouga groans as he flips over onto his back. Damn, his body feels spent, but in the best possible fucking way and he can't wait to do it again! His eyes flicker open. "Hey, gorgeous. You –" he cuts off when he realizes the bed next to him is empty. "What the?" Jumping to his feet, his morning wood slaps hard against his toned stomach. Kouga hurries to the bathroom to find the little minx he'd spent the most incredible night of his life with mysteriously absent. The moment his eyes fall on the empty room, he can feel a sense of panic rising quick and fast in his throat. Yanking a towel off a hanger, he wraps it around his waist and hurries through the rest of the house.

"Hey . . . woman!" he calls out. _Shit! I don't even know her name!_ But he already knows he's not going to find her as he makes his way to the kitchen. Empty. "Fuck!" Kouga growls, a hand raking through the sides of his long, loose locks. Why does he care so much that she snuck out on him? Women aren't worth the trouble, he knows that. He's learned that lesson painfully way too many times. He should be grateful that she's spared him the awkward morning after conversation. Kouga releases a dejected sigh.

No. Somehow he doesn't think it would have been awkward with her at all. There had been something about her, something that had taken him completely by surprise, spinning him into an alternate reality as he took her against the wall, on the floor, bent over the table, and that was all before they'd finally made it to his bedroom.

He runs to the front door, throwing it open, hoping he's just missed her and he can catch her outside. "Shit!" Kouga grunts at the empty street, his heart sinking deep into his chest. He needs to find her! Needs to see her again. Needs to understand what the hell this was between them. He'd never felt anything like it before, and now . . . now he probably never will. Damn it, he shouldn't care, but he does. He fucking does! Rushing back into the house, Kouga makes for the bathroom, needing to shower and change. If he's lucky, maybe he can find her. He'll check out every coffee shop from here to the west side if there's even a hope of running into her again.

_**About 5 weeks later . . .** _

"Okay, Kagome, you can do this," she says to herself in the mirror, checking out her outfit; skinny jeans and a loose black and white lace trimmed top. Perfect for a coffee date. "It'll be fun," she tells herself, needing to give herself a pep talk. She smiles wider into the mirror, only to see the light in her own eyes dim.

"Kagome, why are you doing this?" her best friend and roommate asks from the doorway.

"What do you mean, Sango? It's a date. Aren't I supposed to look nice for a date?" She adjusts her hair that doesn't need it, careful not to catch her friend's gaze in the mirror. She saw way too much as it is.

"Kagome," Sango sighs her name as she leans against the bedroom door frame. "This isn't like you. I've never seen you go out on so many dates before."

Kagome bites the corner of her lip. She's right of course. But she's needed the distraction. Anything to keep her mind off of the Adonis she'd left in bed and never spoken to again. "What? So I'm getting out there again. I thought you'd be happy for me?"

She'd been devastated when she'd discovered that her long term boyfriend Hojo had turned out to be not at all what she'd expected. Maxing out her credit cards had been bad enough, but catching him in bed with another woman's legs wrapped around his neck had been a sight she wishes she could burn from her mind forever.

"Kagome, we both know this isn't about getting over Hojo," though Sango's grateful that her friend had finally seen what a douche bag he is. Working at a bar ensured he was constantly surrounded by woman vying for his attention. Attention he had been most willing to give with his roving eye whenever Kagome wasn't around.

"Then what's it about?" Kagome asks, walking past her into their little kitchen to retrieve her purse and cell phone.

Sango follows after her, her hands curling on her hips. "This is about that guy you told me about. The one whose name you don't even know." When Kagome's back stiffens, she knows she's right.

"I . . . I don't know what you're talking about," Kagome answers, fidgeting in the kitchen as she opens drawers looking for nothing in particular, just needing to distract herself.

Sango grins at her best friend's back. "Is that why you haven't been able to stop talking about him and the earth shattering sex for the last month?"

Kagome sighs, stopping in her frantic perusal. "I . . . it wasn't that great," she says meekly. It so was.

"Uh-huh," Sango smirks. She'd seen the way Kagome's eyes had lit up every time she spoke about the mystery man. "I don't understand why you don't just go over there and see him." She leans back against the kitchen counter, snagging a grape out of a bowl and popping it into her mouth. "You obviously want too."

"I . . . I can't, Sango," Kagome concedes, turning to finally face her roommate.

"And why not exactly?" Sango asks, feeling a little exasperated by her best friend. It wasn't like her to be so insecure, but then, Hojo had really done a number on her.

"Because I walked out on him. While he was still asleep!" she waves a hand frantically in the air. "I really doubt he's gonna want to see me after that, especially all these weeks later." Even for Kagome it's hard not to hear the disappointment in her voice.

"Why don't you let him be the judge of that?" Sango encourages.

Kagome chews her bottom lip. Why doesn't she? "You know why, Sango," she answers quietly. Because she's terrified, not that she'd ever admit it out loud.

"Yes, I do know why. Because you're scared." Sango states, giving her friend an eye told you so look as Kagome gapes at her.

"How . . . I mean, what are you talking about? I'm not scared." She turns away from her friend. She so is.

"Kagome." Sango walks up to her, gripping her by the arm and turning her back towards her. "I know Hojo really hurt you, and I think you're afraid, deep down, that the next guy is going to be just like him. Especially if it's someone that you really like. That's why you're going on all these dates with guys you're barely interested in. But if you keep doing that, you're just going to make yourself miserable and you might just miss out on something that could have been incredible." Sango pauses to give her words a chance to sink in. "Not every guy is Hojo, so you need to stop thinking that and treating them like they are."

Kagome shakes her head, a bark of laughter escaping her. "Damn it, Sango, why do you always have to be so smart?"

Sango squeezes her tightly in a hug that Kagome returns. "It's the slayer in me," she says as she pulls back, referencing the ancient employment of her ancestors. "My senses are highly attuned," she grins, winking at her friend.

Kagome's nose wrinkles as she laughs. "Yeah, well, I wish my senses were as attuned. Then maybe I wouldn't make so many colossal mistakes with guys," she sighs wistfully on the last.

"You and me both," Sango smirks with sarcastic amusement. Neither of them had much luck in the boyfriend department. "So? You think you'll go find your sweaty, hunky man?" she asks, waggling her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

Grinning at her friend, Kagome considers it. "You know, I think I might." After all, what does she have to lose? Only her heart.

"Excellent!" Sango claps her hands together with success, her eyes beaming brightly.

"But not now," Kagome quickly interjects. "I need to work myself up to it. Now I have a date to get to," she says, turning towards their apartment door.

Sango lets out a sigh. At least they'd made some progress. "Who are you meeting anyways?"

Kagome opens the door, turning back to look over her shoulder. "I met him at the supermarket. I think you'd like him. His name is InuYasha." Not wanting to tell her friend that she's hoping this InuYasha can help her forget about her Adonis.

"Well, just be careful," Sango says seriously.

"Don't worry, we're just meeting up for a coffee. What could happen?"

As Kagome closes the door Sango can't help but shake her heard ruefully. "Famous last words," she sighs under her breath.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

"Come on, man, you have to come with me," InuYasha groans, kicking at his best friend's feet that is working underneath a sleek, black sporty convertible.

"Fuck off," Kouga grunts from underneath the carriage. The sound of a wrench turning echoes in the garage. "I told ya, women are just trouble." Not wanting to admit that there's only one woman he's interested in seeing again, but after weeks of searching, he hadn't been able to find her and boy had he tried!

"Aw, man, you're just pissed because that one bitch skipped out on you," InuYasha taunts. Surprised when Kouga actually slides out from underneath the car.

"Don't fucking call her that," he growls with heat. "And that's not why I'm not interested in hanging out with you and your flavor of the fucking week." Kouga gets up, dusting himself off.

"Yeah right," InuYasha smirks. Picking up one of the many tools off of the table, he fidgets with it in his hands. "That's why all I've heard you bitching about for weeks is how you can't find this mysterious woman that's got your dick all twisted into knots."

"Whatever, fuckface. That has nothing to do with it," Kouga grunts, snatching the tool from his best friend's hand. "And don't touch my shit," he growls, tossing the tool back onto the table.

InuYasha's gaze narrows hard on his friend. "Yeah? Then prove it. Come out with me. This girl Kagome is great, and when we met for coffee she said she'll only go out on a date with me if we double up. She's got a friend, Sango. You'll love her."

"Oh, hell no!" Kouga scowls, turning away before he introduces his friend to a world of pain. "I ain't getting set up with no one. You get me?" He wipes his hands on a greasy rag. "It's not worth it. Women are way too much trouble."

"look, I know Ayumi fucked you up, man, and took you for a ride. Not to mention Kagura, and what was the other one?" he squints his gaze, as if trying to remember.

Kouga grunts. "Eri," he says on a sigh.

"Oh yeah, that's right. The one that cheated on you with that douche bag from the bar, right?" InuYasha laughs.

"Shut it, mutt face!" Kouga growls referencing his friend's dog demon heritage. It was where his unique silver hair came from. "That guy's lucky I didn't break his face when I caught them." That would have been bad indeed. It was during moments of heightened emotions that the traces of his youkai blood flared, and not always in a good way – or controllable. "And all you're doing is proving my point," Kouga grunts, tossing his greasy rag at his friend.

"So? No one's saying you have to marry this girl. Just be my wing man," InuYasha gripes, catching the rag and tossing it onto the table with frustration. "You owe me."

"I owe you?" Kouga glares at his friend. Hardly.

"Yeah. Remember when I helped you move all your shit out of Kagura's place? And who was there for you when Ayumi went all psycho and nearly cleaned you out? Me, that's who!" InuYasha's gaze hardens on his wolf blooded friend.

"And who was there for you when Kikyo ripped your heart out of your chest after she left you to be with that loser from the bank she works at?" Kouga glares right back. The incident had been enough to turn his friend into a fuck 'em and leave 'em kind of guy ever since.

"See, that's what I'm saying," InuYasha continues. "We're always there for each other, bro. And I need you now, alright? So just say yes."

Kouga snarls under his breath, hating that his friend is right. They've always been there for each other. Ever since the second grade when he'd beat the shit out of a group of older kids that had been bullying and teasing him about his silver hair. Some people didn't like the idea of others having demon heritage, and growing up as such was not always an easy thing. "Fine! I'll go on this stupid double date with you, but don't expect me to enjoy myself with . . . what's her name?"

"Sango," InuYasha answers, amber eyes sparking his triumph.

"Don't expect me to enjoy myself with Sango," Kouga growls gruffly.

"Oh, trust me. I'm well acquainted with you, flea bag," InuYasha smirks.

"Whatever. Get the hell out of here so I can finally finish working on this damn car." Kouga gets down on the mechanic trolley again, sliding underneath the vehicle.

"Fine. Just be ready tonight by 7, and even though it'll be hard for you, try not to look like total shit," InuYasha taunts merrily as he walks out of the garage. "And put on some clean clothes!" he shouts over his shoulder.

Kouga's answering growl from beneath the sports car only widens the grin on his face.


	3. Ch 3 - Cinderella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** A/Note: June 23 2020 **
> 
> Thx so much for the positive comments on this little story! I'm so glad you've enjoyed it, and even more glad that I decided to share it with you!
> 
> For fans of a dominating Kouga, you'll hopefully enjoy this ;-)
> 
> ~ lady p.
> 
> ****
> 
> *****LEMON WARNING!*****
> 
> ****
> 
> **This chapter contains graphic scenes of a sexual nature. NOT intended for young audiences.**

**-ooOooOooOoo-C:SHA-ooOooOooOoo-**

Kagome fidgets with the hem of the two tone aqua blue dress she'd purchased just that afternoon. She doesn't know why she bought it, she really doesn't need more clothes, but something about the color had called to her. Had reminded her of something . . . or rather, someone.

"Kagome?" Sango calls again.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Sango," grinning guiltily. "I was just thinking about work," she fibs.

Sango's gaze narrows slightly on her friend, clearly not believing her. "Kagome, are you sure about this?" she asks as they pause outside the restaurant. "You didn't sound all that excited about this InuYasha guy. So why are you doing this? And more importantly, why are you dragging me down with you?" she teases, making Kagome grin in turn.

"Honestly, I don't know, Sango. I mean, he's a nice guy and all, he's funny . . ." She looks around the street, as if somehow the answer will walk up to her.

"He's safe. Is that it?" Sango asks.

Kagome's forehead wrinkles as she considers the words. "What do you mean?"

"I could tell after your coffee date that you didn't really spark with him," Sango clarifies. "And I think that's why you're going out with him again. If you don't really feel anything, he can't really hurt you."

Kagome tries to open her mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. Clicking it closed.

"That's why you still haven't gone looking for your sexy, beast of a man. Because he _could_ hurt you." Sango raises a single brow, daring her friend to contradict her.

Kagome can feel a flush of heat warming her cheeks. "I hate how perceptive you are sometimes."

"Nah, you love it," Sango grins, squeezing her friends arm. "Well, we might as well get this over with," she sighs. "What's his friend's name by the way?"

"Um, I think he said his name is Kouga," Kagome answers, adjusting her skirt for the tenth time.

Sango's eyes glow with intrigue. "Hmm, sexy name."

"Don't know, I've never met him," Kagome answers as she opens the restaurant door, walking inside.

"Well, if he's half as cute as you say this InuYasha guy is, I'm sure Kouga and I will have a lot of fun," Sango grins, her eyebrows dancing suggestively.

"Knowing you, I'm sure you will," Kagome laughs beside her. "Oh hey, there's InuYasha." She waves at a table where a smiling silver haired man waves her over. He's at a booth with another man that sits with his back to them, only his dark flowing ponytail visible as the women approach.

"Hey, Kagome," InuYasha smiles as he rises from the table. "I'm glad you made it."

"Of course I made it," Kagome smiles back as she rounds the table. She turns behind her, "This is my friend, S–" but the word dies on her lips as Kagome's eyes widen on the equally surprised dark haired male that is staring back at her, a riot of emotions burning through her chest even as she sees them flying across his face.

"You!" Kouga and Kagome both shout in unison.

"Um, do you guys know each other?" Sango asks as her head swivels from her shocked friend to the cute, dark haired guy that looks completely thunderstruck and ready to spit nails.

"That's what I'd like to know," InuYasha adds gruffly, observing the stricken expression on his best friend's face.

Kagome can feel the exact moment her heart implodes in her chest and the memories of that night she'd spent with Kouga rushes back full force. Her skin heats at the memories and her stomach clenches tight at seeing him again. "I . . . I . . ." but no words are forth coming.

Kouga feels like he's been struck by lightning and tossed into a wild and churning sea the moment his eyes land on the beautiful woman that's supposed to be on a date with his best friend. _I don't fucking think so,_ he growls under his breath.

"Oh yeah, we know each other," his electric gaze narrows on her. "Ain't that right . . . Kagome?" Damn does it feel good to know her fucking name!

Kagome continues to stare at the man before her, more beautiful than she even remembers. "I . . . we . . ." Shit! Why won't her brain formulate actual words?!

"Kagome?" Sango asks, eyes wide and curious.

Kagome turns to look at Sango and back at Kouga, then back at her friend. "I . . . I have to go to the bathroom." Spinning on her heel, Kagome takes off to the back of the restaurant at near break neck speeds.

"Oh, no you don't!" Kouga growls, knocking InuYasha aside as he rushes after her.

"What the hell man?!" he shouts at him, but Kouga ignores him, leaving InuYasha and Sango at the table as he chases after the woman he's searched relentlessly for and for weeks!

Kouga sees the flash of dark hair he'd had tangled in his fist swish between the people moving in the restaurant, but she doesn't turn into the bathrooms, instead she continues towards the back exit of the restaurant. _Why am I not fucking surprised?!_ But there's no way he's going to lose her now. Rushing forward, Kouga grabs her by her swinging arm just as Kagome bursts out of the back door and into the darkening alley.

"Hey, slow down!" he calls, reaching for her. He tugs her towards him, spinning her around and pressing her back up against the wall of the restaurant. Kagome squeaks as she's pushed up against something hard and Kouga's hands grip her arms, pinning her to the surface behind her even as his hard body presses up against her. She tries to struggle but his grip is firm.

"Let me go!" she rasps, panting hard for breath, her eyes wide and dilated. Kagome can feel her nipples pebbling under her dress as they scrape against Kouga's chest, forcing her to bite back a moan.

"I'll let you go as soon as you tell me why you're running from me," Kouga rumbles hotly, doing his very best to keep his hands from those soft curves. Curves he knows only too well. Curves he needs to know again.

The woman trapped in his arms doesn't answer as she looks up at him. He can see the stubborn streak blazing in her eyes and fucking hell does it ever just make him want her more! Releasing her arms, Kouga places his hands on the wall on either sides of her, caging her in. He takes a step back in an effort to keep from touching her anymore than he already is, giving her space to move, but still keeping her within his reach.

"Do you know how long I've looked for you?" Kouga growls with a heat that mirrors the flames dancing in his eyes.

"You . . . you looked for me?" Kagome's more than a little surprised by this.

His jaw gapes open, taken aback by her bewilderment. "Of course I did!" Kouga does his best to rein in his emotions, but he can't believe he's actually found her after all this time! He'd almost given up hope. "After you pulled your little Cinderella act the next morning," the tone of his voice speaking volumes of what exactly he thought of that little maneuver, "I must have walked down that street where we met a dozen times a day and for weeks!" he tells her, the anguish of searching for her and never finding her, soaking into his words.

Kagome inhales a sharp breath as a tingling sensation erupts all over her body. _He'd really looked that hard for me?_ Why does the revelation shock her so much? And why does it make her feel even more terrified?

Moving closer because he can't help himself, Kouga pins her with his hips to the wall and a soft moan escapes her lips he can feel tingle all the way to his cock. "So, Kagome," saying her name again because it feels so damn good and she feels so damn right pressed against him. "What do you have to say for yourself, princess?"

Kagome scowls at his pet name for her as she nibbles the corner of her lip, trying to calm the rousing sensations overtaking her body. But gods, the feel of Kouga's hips pressed against hers makes her think of that night and how perfectly they had fit together. All the things he'd made her feel.

"What? I don't owe you an explanation." She bites the words angrily, trying to sound stronger than she feels. "It was one night. We had a good time, that's it." The look that comes over Kouga's face burns her all the way to the soles of her feet.

"That's bullshit, princess," Kouga growls low in his chest, "and we both know it." Fuck! He just wants to hike her legs around his waist and drive deep inside her. Make her feel him deep in her body until she can't stand or think anymore for making him chase her for over a month!

 _Don't look at his mouth. Don't look at his mouth._ Kagome mantras to herself, but gods, all she wants is to feel his lips on her, but she can't do this. She knows now she was right for taking off and never looking back. Everything she's feeling with him, she's never felt before with anyone and that scares her, knowing it could surely destroy her.

"My but you've got a big ego on you, don't you?" Kagome says with more force than she feels.

Kouga grins, one side of his mouth curling up even as his eyes flash with amusement. "That ain't the only thing that's big around here." He nudges his hips against her, slipping a bent knee between her thighs. The little gasp she makes is music to his fucking ears. "But then, I think you know that already, don't ya . . . princess?" He pushes his knee up hard against her, rubbing her core against him.

"Kou _gaa._ " She moans his name and the lust in his eyes darkens, his pupils blowing wide.

"Fucking hell, say that again," he growls deep in his chest. His nose runs along the column of her neck, his tongue lapping and nipping at her skin while the thick part of his thigh rides up high between her legs.

"Kou _gaa_ ," Kagome moans a little louder, her hips arching into his because gods, she just can't help herself.

"Fuck, I love the way my name sounds on your lips, princess," he grunts, licking and sucking at the skin along her collarbone while his hands massage along the sides of her body.

"D-Don't call me princess," Kagome huffs, her arms snaking around his neck despite her protests.

Kouga grinds his pelvis against hers, his gaze pulling back to look into her lust hazed eyes. "What should I call you then?"

Kagome tries her best to glare at him, but gods, the way he grinds into her, rubbing that thick, hard thigh of his deliciously against her clit, making her wish it was a different part of him. Gods, and why does he have to . . . to . . . smolder like that? Is that like a special gift or ability? Would he have to write that on a resume when he applied for a job?

"How about my name?" She tries to sound annoyed but the breathlessness in her voice betrays her.

"Fuck me harder?" Kouga smirks, arching an eyebrow at her. "That hardly seems appropriate in company, don't you think?"

"W-What? What did you just say?" Kagome gasps, her eyes rounding wide. "That's not my name!" But damn if it doesn't sound like the most perfect suggestion ever!

"Funny," Kouga trails a hand along the side of her face, his thumb brushing over her flushed cheek. "It's all you kept saying the first night we met. You can understand my confusion . . . princess."

Kagome flushes with heat, trying to jostle against him in an attempt to break free but without any real effort. "Oh, the romantic things you say," she rasps through a heavy breath.

"Is that what you want, Kagome? Romance?" Kouga's lips hover just inches from hers. "Because, baby, I'll give you anything you want, as long as you wrap those sexy fucking legs of yours around me again," he grunts, rocking his hips into her.

Kagome can feel her inhibitions melting like steam under the heat of Kouga's gaze, his lips hovering so close to hers. "I . . . I want." Gods, why can't she fight him? This won't end well for her heart, she already knows it.

"Tell me," Kouga rumbles low and thick at her ear. "Tell me what you want, Kagome," loving the sound of her name on his tongue.

"I . . ." Before she's even aware of what she's doing, Kagome rises up onto her toes, her mouth locking to his as Kouga's tongue thrusts deep into her mouth, their tongues reuniting in a glorious dance. She's not even aware of her legs coiling themselves around his waist, pulling him hard against her core..

"Fuck," Kouga grunts, holding her incredible ass in his palms as he plunders her mouth, grinding the hard length of his arousal against her. "I wanna fuck you... against this wall... just like we did... the first time," he husks a throaty sound even as his hand snakes between them, reaching under her dress. "Do you remember that, princess?" His voice roughens with need as Kouga's hand finds the soaked place between her thighs. His thumb circles over her clit overtop of her underwear, causing Kagome to breathe out a hard, raspy moan. Her head presses into the wall behind her as surges of heat and electricity spark off inside her, dancing under the incredible pressure of Kouga's fingers swirling around her most intimate place.

"Fuck, you're soaked for me. Just like that day," he grits out, pushing her panties aside. "Remember how wet you were for me?" Kouga claims her mouth again, kissing her with a ferocious need while his finger slides deep inside her opening. He drinks down the cries she makes as Kagome's whole body arches into him, twisting and writhing in his arms. "I remember your taste on my tongue," he nearly moans, his hips rocking into her while his finger continues to push and pull deep inside her wet heat. "I've gotten myself off to the memory of your taste for the last month," he growls huskily.

"Kou _gaa_ ," Kagome moans, feeling her insides heating and coiling as her orgasm races down on her. She moves against his body, desperate to chase it.

"I also remember how loud you screamed for me," he nips the skin at her neck, pressing her harder against the wall, securing her there with his hips. A large, rough hand slides up and over her body, massaging her gorgeous breasts over her dress. Kouga rolls a pert nipple between his fingers, squeezing it just enough to make Kagome cry out, her body clenching tight around his finger in response. "You wanna feel me inside you?" he grunts into her neck, his thumb pressing swirling circles over that little nub of nerves he can't wait to get his lips on again. When Kagome doesn't answer, he slows his finger's movements.

"If you wanna come, princess, you're gonna have to answer," Kouga smirks, loving the lust-hazed glare she sends him.

"Y-Yes," Kagome pants, because nothing's ever been truer.

"Yes, what?" The throaty growl at her ear sends shivers quaking through her body. But when Kouga thrusts a second finger inside her, increasing the speed and pressure of his thumb on her, it's almost more than Kagome can handle. The hot, twisting need growing inside her obliterating everything else.

"I . . . I want you inside me," she pants, eyes crazed and dilated. Never having needed anything so bad in her life.

Kouga rumbles a gruff sound of pleasure against her neck, increasing the speed and pressure at her core, feeling the way her insides clamp down around his fingers and wishing it were another part of him. "And you're gonna get me, princess," he rumbles hoarsley, "but not here and not now."

Kagome's eyes widen in a panic. No! No he can't leave her like this, aching and wanting. His deep, throaty chuckle sparks over his skin in the most incredible way she's ever experienced.

"I should leave you like this you know?" Kouga squeezes her breast, drawing another moan from her. "After the way you left me like that." his fingers slow down their speed.

Kagome bites hard on her bottom lip. "I . . . I'm sorry," she rasps, desperate for release. Kouga's gaze narrows on her.

"You want me to make you come?" he asks her. "You think you deserve that?"

"P-Please," Kagome pleads, feeling the waves reaching higher around her. Kouga continues to move in slow, languid strokes, the pressure inside her continuing to build.

"I don't know if I should let you," he whispers hoarsely against her neck, scraping his teeth along the column of her throat. Thick talented fingers continue to thrust in and out of her slowly, leisurely, teasingly. Kagome squirms, trying to impale herself on them but Kouga draws them back, making her whimper as he growls at her ear. "First warning." The heat of his breath zings all the way down her spine, coiling in her stomach. Kouga draws back, holding her lust-hazed gaze with his own, his hands achingly still. "And believe me, princess. You don't want me to give you a second one." Three fingers plunge deep inside her, drawing out a moan of pure bliss as Kagome's mouth drops open on a silent scream.

"Yeah, I'll make you come for me," Kouga growls with possessive satisfaction. Crooking his fingers inside her, he rubs against that perfect little spot against her inner walls he knows so well, causing her breathing to hitch even as it speeds up. "But only if I get to punish you later for leaving me the way you did," he grounds out, his voice deep and raw with need.

Kagome tries to make sense of his words between the pulses of heat arching through her body. What is he asking?

"What... what are you going to do?" she asks, everything inside her aching for more.

Kouga skims his nose against her cheek, nipping the soft flesh gently. "I'm gonna put you over my knee and redden that incredible ass of yours until you're begging me for more." He takes a few fast and heavy strokes inside her, making her gasp and cry out, the sounds heating and rousing his need for her. "And then I'm gonna bend you over my cock and drive so hard and deep inside you, princess, you'll be seeing stars for a week," he growls throatily. Gods, he can feel her soaking his hands with every word, driving his need for her to painful proportions as the steel rod between his legs strains against his zipper.

Somewhere at the back of Kagome's mind she knows she should be horrified by his words, shouldn't she? Then why does every sinful word falling from his lips twist the heat in her belly, spiking the desire flaring inside her?

"Yeah, you like that don't you, princess?" Kouga growls. "You're fucking soaked for me. Gods, I knew you were perfect," he rumbles low in his chest. "So?" He rubs the heel of his palm over her mound, increasing the pressure as he does. "What do you say, Kagome?"

Lights dance behind her eyes. She knows she shouldn't want this, shouldn't be this turned on by his filthy words. But oh, gods, his fingers are amazing, hitting every single incredible place inside her. A driving need for just a little more speed, a little more friction, is nearly mind-breakingly painful. Pain that feels so incredibly fucking amazing! She feels him run the edge of his thumb over her tight, hard bud, swirling and flicking at it, driving her wild.

"Y-Yes!" Kagome cries, white bleeding behind her eyes. "Yes, I will," she moans in desperation.

Kouga grunts with satisfaction as he roughly claims her lips again, their mouths slotting together perfectly. He drives his tongue past those luscious lips of hers, drinking her down like a man starved of oxygen. When he finally releases her, he nuzzles his nose against the side of her face, kissing her cheek softly. His fingers increase their pace and pressure as they stroke inside her, his thumb dancing rhythmic circles over her swollen clit.

"Then come for me, princess," Kouga rumbles low in his chest. Lowering his head to her covered breasts, he clamps her tight nipple between his teeth, biting down just enough to make her cry out as his fingers pump inside her, pulsing, flexing, and rubbing against her walls. "Come all over my fingers," he commands, sucking the covered bud deep between his lips and driving Kagome straight over the edge. Her body tenses in his arms and then shudders as a cry of exquisite release pelts from her mouth. Gods, he's missed that fucking sound!

Kagome fights back the blackening of her vision as waves of white, hot fire blast through every nerve ending, twisting and burning through her until she's nothing but flames. She cries out a hoarse sound resembling his name as mind-blowing pleasure surges through her, coming fierce and hard until she's breathless and wrung out.

Kouga continues to stroke her, letting her ride every glorious wave of the orgasm that breaks through her, shaking and trembling her body in his arms. "That's my girl," he rumbles at her ear, licking it with his tongue. "And you are mine, Kagome," he growls lower, "and I'm gonna make sure you never forget it," loving the feel of her body contracting around his fingers with the last of her release.

Kagome sighs as she slowly comes down from her high, her gaze focusing again on intense blue pools that threaten to drown her. "Kouga," she rasps a hoarse sound, "that was . . . that was . . ." Incredible, stupendous, life-altering. Pick one.

"Oh, baby," Kouga grunts, his nose nuzzling against hers, "we've just gotten started."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/N: Unfortunately Kouga is a bit of a liar here, lol, 'cause that's it folks! That's all I wrote for this little story. Let me know what you think. If there's enough interest I may try to expand on it someday. At any rate, I hope you enjoyed that. xoxo ~ lady p._


End file.
